phtronfandomcom-20200214-history
Culture pH
1: Aghamohseni H, Ohadi K, Spearman M, Krahn N, Moo-Young M, Scharer JM, Butler M, Budman HM. Effects of nutrient levels and average culture pH on the glycosylation pattern of camelid-humanized monoclonal antibody. J Biotechnol. 2014 Sep 30;186:98-109. doi: 10.1016/j.jbiotec.2014.05.024. Epub 2014 Jul 8. PubMed PMID: 25014402. 2: Seo JS, Kim YJ, Cho JM, Baek E, Lee GM. Effect of culture pH on recombinant antibody production by a new human cell line, F2N78, grown in suspension at 33.0 °C and 37.0 °C. Appl Microbiol Biotechnol. 2013 Jun;97(12):5283-91. doi: 10.1007/s00253-013-4849-2. Epub 2013 Apr 4. PubMed PMID: 23553031. 3: Hua X, Dong D, Ding X, Yang F, Jiang X, Guo Z. Pb and Cd binding to natural freshwater biofilms developed at different pH: the important role of culture pH. Environ Sci Pollut Res Int. 2013 Jan;20(1):413-20. doi: 10.1007/s11356-012-0927-8. Epub 2012 May 5. PubMed PMID: 22562344. 4: Culbertson BJ, Furumo NC, Daniel SL. Impact of nutritional supplements and monosaccharides on growth, oxalate accumulation, and culture pH by Sclerotinia sclerotiorum. FEMS Microbiol Lett. 2007 May;270(1):132-8. Epub 2007 Mar 13. PubMed PMID: 17355598. 5: Kim HM, Park MK, Yun JW. Culture pH affects exopolysaccharide production in submerged mycelial culture of Ganoderma lucidum. Appl Biochem Biotechnol. 2006 Sep;134(3):249-62. PubMed PMID: 16960283. 6: Thomassin S, Jobin MP, Schmitt P. The acid tolerance response of Bacillus cereus ATCC14579 is dependent on culture pH, growth rate and intracellular pH. Arch Microbiol. 2006 Sep;186(3):229-39. Epub 2006 Aug 12. PubMed PMID: 16906407. 7: Curutchet G, Donati E. Iron-oxidizing and leaching activities of sulphur-grown Thiobacillus ferrooxidans cells on other substrates: effect of culture pH. J Biosci Bioeng. 2000;90(1):57-61. PubMed PMID: 16232818. 8: Yoon SK, Choi SL, Song JY, Lee GM. Effect of culture pH on erythropoietin production by Chinese hamster ovary cells grown in suspension at 32.5 and 37.0 degrees C. Biotechnol Bioeng. 2005 Feb 5;89(3):345-56. PubMed PMID: 15625678. 9: Li QS, Fang QH, Zhu JY, Zhong JJ. Hyperproduction of L-glutamate oxidase in submerged fermentation of Streptomyces sp. N1 with culture pH control and calcium addition. Appl Biochem Biotechnol. 1999 May;80(2):97-106. PubMed PMID: 15304784. 10: Müthing J, Kemminer SE, Conradt HS, Sagi D, Nimtz M, Kärst U, Peter-Katalinić J. Effects of buffering conditions and culture pH on production rates and glycosylation of clinical phase I anti-melanoma mouse IgG3 monoclonal antibody R24. Biotechnol Bioeng. 2003 Aug 5;83(3):321-34. PubMed PMID: 12783488. 11: Yumoto I, Yamazaki K, Hishinuma M, Nodasaka Y, Inoue N, Kawasaki K. Identification of facultatively alkaliphilic Bacillus sp. strain YN-2000 and its fatty acid composition and cell-surface aspects depending on culture pH. Extremophiles. 2000 Oct;4(5):285-90. PubMed PMID: 11057913. 12: Palmfeldt J, Hahn-Hägerdal B. Influence of culture pH on survival of Lactobacillus reuteri subjected to freeze-drying. Int J Food Microbiol. 2000 Apr 10;55(1-3):235-8. PubMed PMID: 10791749. 13: Cosby WM, Vollenbroich D, Lee OH, Zuber P. Altered srf expression in Bacillus subtilis resulting from changes in culture pH is dependent on the Spo0K oligopeptide permease and the ComQX system of extracellular control. J Bacteriol. 1998 Mar;180(6):1438-45. PubMed PMID: 9515911; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC107042. 14: McAdams TA, Miller WM, Papoutsakis ET. Variations in culture pH affect the cloning efficiency and differentiation of progenitor cells in ex vivo haemopoiesis. Br J Haematol. 1997 Jun;97(4):889-95. PubMed PMID: 9217193. 15: Slininger PJ, Shea-Wilbur MA. Liquid-culture pH, temperature, and carbon (not nitrogen) source regulate phenazine productivity of the take-all biocontrol agent Pseudomonas fluorescens 2-79. Appl Microbiol Biotechnol. 1995 Oct;43(5):794-800. PubMed PMID: 7576546. 16: Borys MC, Linzer DI, Papoutsakis ET. Culture pH affects expression rates and glycosylation of recombinant mouse placental lactogen proteins by Chinese hamster ovary (CHO) cells. Biotechnology (N Y). 1993 Jun;11(6):720-4. PubMed PMID: 7763675. 17: Tanisho S, Kamiya N, Wakao N. Hydrogen evolution of Enterobacter aerogenes depending on culture pH: mechanism of hydrogen evolution from NADH by means of membrane-bound hydrogenase. Biochim Biophys Acta. 1989 Jan 26;973(1):1-6. PubMed PMID: 2643990. 18: Hommes RW, Postma PW, Tempest DW, Neijssel OM. The influence of the culture pH value on the direct glucose oxidative pathway in Klebsiella pneumoniae NCTC 418. Arch Microbiol. 1989;151(3):261-7. PubMed PMID: 2650650. 19: MacArthur AE, Archibald AR. Effect of culture pH on the D-alanine ester content of lipoteichoic acid in Staphylococcus aureus. J Bacteriol. 1984 Nov;160(2):792-3. PubMed PMID: 6501221; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC214808. 20: Dougall DK, Labrake S, Whitten GH. The effects of limiting nutrients, dilution rate, culture pH, and temperature on the yield constant and anthocyanin accumulation of carrot cells grown in semicontinuous chemostat cultures. Biotechnol Bioeng. 1983 Feb;25(2):569-79. PubMed PMID: 18548671. 21: Sakurai J, Duncan CL. Effect of carbohydrates and control of culture pH on beta toxin production by Clostridium perfringens type C. Microbiol Immunol. 1979;23(5):313-8. PubMed PMID: 41161. 22: Jones CR, Cook JR. Culture pH, CO2 tension, and cell division in Euglena gracilis Z. J Cell Physiol. 1978 Aug;96(2):253-9. PubMed PMID: 27527. 23: Cook JR, Li TC. Influence of culture pH on chloroplast structure in Euglena gracilis. J Protozool. 1973 Nov;20(5):652-3. PubMed PMID: 4128536. 24: Ellwood DC, Tempest DW. Influence of culture pH on the content and composition of teichoic acids in the walls of Bacillus subtilis. J Gen Microbiol. 1972 Nov;73(2):395-402. PubMed PMID: 4630548. 25: Cook JR. Influence of culture pH and phosphate on synchrony of Euglena gracilis. Exp Cell Res. 1971 Nov;69(1):207-11. PubMed PMID: 5001383. 26: Cook JR. Influence of culture pH on photo-inhibition of division in Euglena gracilis. J Cell Physiol. 1971 Oct;78(2):273-6. PubMed PMID: 5003226.